


Season of Miracles

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Missing moment from Turncoat.





	

_  
“You remember the mission, and what you’re fighting for, and you try to hold on to your humanity.”_

_“And surround yourself with people who remind you of that, even in your darkest hour.”  
_

Sara stared thoughtfully into her glass after Jax had left. There had been another day, long ago and far away, when Jax had been the hero and saved them all. A day when another captain of the Waverider had spoken words of encouragement and humanity. That captain, who had spoken so eloquently then, had tried to kill her today. Had, in fact, succeeded, if only for a few moments. And the man who had helped her to find her humanity that day was gone. Lost, perhaps forever. 

That day had ended with a toast. It seemed fitting that this one should, as well. She splashed a small measure of scotch into her glass. 

“May I join you?” Martin asked diffidently, from the doorway. 

“Of course.” Sara held up the decanter in invitation. 

“Please.” He waited for Sara to pass him his tumbler. “What shall we drink to?”

“To absent friends.” 

Martin echoed the toast, and gently clinked his glass against hers. “We will get him back, you know. I have every faith in that.” 

Sara stiffened, wondering which of the lost men he was referring to. The answer was the same. “I don’t know if that’s possible.” 

“Sara, if there’s anything my time on this ship has shown me, it is that anything is possible. After all, you were dead earlier today.” 

Sara laughed helplessly at that. “On that cheery note, I think we have a party to go to.” 

“We do, indeed.” Martin set down his glass and extended his arm for Sara to take. 

She twined her hands around his arm. “Thanks for saving me.” 

“Thank you for…”

“For not letting Jax become a killer?” 

“I didn‘t mean it quite like that.” 

“It’s all right. I know what I am. And I know I don’t want him to end up like me.” 

“Sara…” 

“You told me once that I was the heart of this team. I think, maybe, Jax is the soul.” 

“Speaking of souls, Sara, I’m curious, what exactly happens when one dies?” Martin asked earnestly as they made their way out into the corridor. “There are so many accounts of people seeing loved ones. Did you perhaps…?”

“No. No one.” _Not Leonard. Not Laurel._ “I was all alone, just like last time.” 

Martin laid his hand over hers and squeezed it gently. 

“Can I ask you something?” Sara asked quietly. 

“Of course.” 

“Do you think…is it possible…could someone…” 

“Could someone who apparently died in a place outside of time, where none of the usual rules apply, still be alive somehow? After everything we’ve seen? I’m considering removing the word impossible from my vocabulary.” He glanced at her side-wise. “And Mr. Snart is an extremely resourceful gentleman.” 

“Ooh - ‘gentleman.’ I think he might hate that worse than ‘hero,’” Sara said, laughing, which had been Martin’s intention. 

They paused outside the galley, and Martin dropped her arm and stepped back slightly. “Now, chin up! You are our brave, indomitable captain, back from the dead.” 

“Season of miracles, right?” She straightened her back, manufactured a smile for her crew, and stepped to the doorway. 

“Sara?” 

She paused and looked back over her shoulder. 

“I truly hope you get your miracle.” 

Her fake smile blossomed into a genuine one as she turned to face her crew.


End file.
